


Truth or Dare

by Septiplier_is_not_dead



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_is_not_dead/pseuds/Septiplier_is_not_dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just playing a game. How did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff that I thought of! Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a simple, fun little game. How did it turn out like this?

"Ok," Bob said with a chuckle,"Now that we're drunk enough, let's play a game."

"Truth or Dare! ~Hic!~," Wade stated, bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Whatever," Jack answered with a childish smile.

"Mark, you start," Matt stated.

"Alright,...Wade! Truth, ... or Dare?" Mark said with a deep voice, then followed by laughter.

"Truth!" Wade answered.

"Ok, Who took your virginity?" Mark asked.

"This went downhill SO fast!" Jack cried with laughter.

"JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!" Mark yelled.

"I'd rather not say," Wade said, "A girl."

"Pussy," Mark said with a chuckle.

After many questions and loud answers, one in particular showed up to the conversation.

"Ok, last one," Matt stated, "Jack, Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare!"

"Alright," Matt chuckled, "I dare you to go out with Mark for 3 years!"

"WHAT?" Mark and Jack yelled.

"You have to do it! No chickens!" Matt yelled back.

"Yes, but for 3 FUCKING YEARS?" Jack shouted, "You know what? Fine. Fine. I'll do your stupid fucking dare. Mark, will you go out with me?"

"I have no choice." Mark stated.

"Then it's official. We're dating." Jack said.

"You have to act like it," Matt said with a devilish grin.

"Mark, let's just go home." Jack said.

"Yeah, ok," Mark gave Matt a wink as they walked out.

3 years later, Jack was laying next to Mark in his warm, comfy bed. Jack had something special planned for today, and he had waited a long time to do it.

Jack silently left the room and made pancakes, writing a secret "message" one one of them. He walked over to the bed to wake Mark up. "Mark," he whispered.

Mark answered, "Yes?"

"Breakfast."

Marks eyes flew open. It must be the day he was waiting for. Jack never did this.

Mark ran to go find the breakfast, with Jack close behind him.

As soon as Mark looked at the pancakes, he gasped. The words, "Mark Edward Fischbach, you are the love of my life, after three years, I couldn't ask anyone else to be my husband, so,"

Mark turned around with tears in his eyes.

Jack finally asked, "Will you marry me?"

Mark nodded and tackled Jack, showering him with kisses.

They were here now...

...Because of that one game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
